The Story of Vesmir
These are the chronicles of Vesmir once a Barian Emperor turned agent of Erebus into pyscho master of darkness. Prologue: Beginnings A cry rang out across the golden planet of Baria as a child was born, the King Malheur stood from his wife's bedside holding the child and touching his forhead inserting energy to him. "Let it be known that today is the birth of Prince Vesmir" he proclaimed. Vesmir was raised by Malheur and told the ancient ways of Baria rising to providence in the community. Then fate took a turn as another child was born to a noble family, a child gifted from the start, He was named Mizael, and Malheur raised him like his own son. Over the years as his father paid more attention to Mizael, Vesmir grew resentful as his only friend was a boy named Peyagrom. Mizael was playing with Vesmir and Peyagrom in the field near the river practicing their sorcery, when Vesmir threw a mystical orb too far into the grass. Mizael went to get it and as he reached for it, another hand reached for it at same time. Mizael looked up seeing a young girl with black hair who looked shy. Mizael introduced himself and brought her to the others. She said her name was Merag. Peyagrom was shocked to see his sister out and about for she had been confined to her house to learn control of her power but softened up when he saw the instant chemistry she shared with his good friend Mizael. Vesmir and Mizael continued to live together in the castle both trained by the greatest Barian sorcerers, however Mizael was given more attention only increasing Vesmir's jealousy. Finally the day the new prince would be named. Vesmir felt confident knowing he would be chosen, when Malheur announced Mizael would instead be the new king, Vesmir felt his world crumble away and the happiness was replaced him hatred. A few months later a darkness descended upon Baria as a shuttle came down from space landing in the town square. The shuttle door lowered, and out walked a large man. He had metal armor, an intimidating mask, a large black cape, shoulderplates and kneeplates hardened with steel, and a black lightsaber hilt. He looked around at the many Barians who stood before him. Vesmir was instantly intrigued about this visitor and stepped forward asking who he was. The man turned to him and said "I come from a world far from yours. I was once Sith. I am now much more. I control, and see everything. And what I've seen here... is far too threatening to my control. As for your question, my name is Gravatus. Dark Master Gravatus..." Vesmir's eyes widened as Peyagrom and Durbe readied their weapons. "You Barians think yourselves secluded.. but what if you were to unleash your power elsewhere? We couldn't have that. You have become too powerful. Now, you must be exterminated." The other Barians panicked and began to flee as Durbe sprung into action with his steel arrows. Gravatus raised his hand and stopped him in his tracks pulling him forward and igniting his lightsaber, In a flash he impaled Durbe through the chest and threw his body away as more panicked. Vesmir raised his staff to defend his people when a thought crossed his mind and he slipped away watching the carnage ensue as Peyagrom was slain as well. "No! This is impossible!" Vesmir exclaimed. "How can one man have such power!?" Gravatus slowly walked through the wreckage of the center building and found the Barian King sitting in his throne defenseless. "We are incapable of defending ourselves from you... please, leave us be." The King offered. Gravatus remained silent, but lifted the King up in the air. Vesmir was the only Barian nearby to help. "Vesmir! Help him!" Mizael pleaded, but Vesmir stood back and just watched as Gravatus shoved his lightsaber into the king's stomach. Gravatus took the Barian Crown from the king's head and tossed it up into the air with all his force power, sending it into the planet's surrounding space. Vesmir stepped forward after watching his own father be slain as Mizael lead Merag away along with fleeing Barians. Gravatus turned to Vesmir readying to end his pitiful existance when Vesmir did something unexpected, he bowed before him. "You... almighty destroyer of worlds. Please! Take me! As your servant! I will serve you willingly and loyally.. I respect power! Please!" Vesmir pleaded. "Do not beg, weakling. If you please, you will join my ranks. But know this... my group is not forgiving. You will not have friends. Only allies. And you will be forced into a dominant society. Be warned, there is no turning back." Gravatus responded. "But first.. we must destroy this world." Gravatus charged his blue energy but this time sent it directly into the ground. Vesmir stepped back watching as Gravatus used his lightsaber to deliver a current of energy directly into the ground that would eventually touch the core and destroy the entire planet. He left his lightsaber there in an automatic stance as it plummeted power into the planet. "I will fetch Mizael and Merag. They too can join us! Together.. we will be unstoppable." Vesmir suggested. He mounted a small speeder vehicle and headed toward the Space-launch. Vesmir flew across the planet sensing its vibrations and collapsing core and arrived at the Spacelaunch just in time to overhear Merag profess her love to Mizael. Vesmir rolled his eyes at their banter and then entered. "My friends! Do not leave! I have befriended this great warrior.. we can thrive in his environment. Such.. power. Such potential for dominance! This is our chance, Mizael." Vesmir suggested. "Vesmir, that is not the way... we must endure this and escape. We must flee this planet at once!" Mizael responded. Vesmir scoffed. "You really are cowardly, aren't you? The both of you!" Vesmir insulted. "You may insult me but do not insult her.. she's stronger than you'll ever be, Vesmir." Mizael's face grew serious. "Ha! Petty insults, Mizael, for a petty warrior. You know what, I don't want you with me anyway.. if you're so weak you just run away from everything, you don't deserve to live! You should die here with this WEAK planet and its WEAK king! YOU SHOULD ROT HERE AND BUR-" Vesmir began yelling, "Vesmir enough!" Mizael raised his voice. At that moment something in his mind snapped and Vesmir felt his bottled up jealousy become untapped rage. "You dare interrupt me... ME!? The TRUE king of Baria? I am more powerful than you'll ever be. And I'll prove it!" Vesmir said as he grabbed his warstaff. The planet began shaking as the core was being penetrated by Gravatus' energy. "Merag, go! I will join you on another pod after I handle this." Mizael prepared to face his challenge. "No! I won't go without you!" Merag pleaded. "It's not your choice, Merag. I will always protect you." Mizael pressed the console to close the door to the pod and launch it away before she could get out of it. Vesmir felt sick to his stomach at this pitiful display. "Ahh, how heroic Mizael. But all for nothing. You will both die if you won't join the true power... you cannot defeat this warrior." Vesmir said charging his hands with energy. "Maybe not... but I can defeat you!" Mizael proclaimed as he grabbed his blade and charged at Vesmir. Vesmir shot out a chain of energy from his hands which Mizael ducked and blocked with his blade as Vesmir drew his. Vesmir slashed at him which he blocked and pushed backward. Mizael swung again but Vesmir sent a shockwave at him, sending him back. Mizael got thrown back and barely blocked a crushing blow by Vesmir whose eyes were filled with nothing but hatred. Vesmir knocked his blade away and stepped on his arm pinning him and aiming his staff at his throat. "I never liked you at all" he sneered, the whole planet shook and Vesmir stumbled, Mizael sprung into action, grabbed his blade, and severed Vesmir's leg. Vesmir gasped and screamed in pain falling backwards clutching his leg stub. Mizael rose and walked away "Nooo! You have not defeated me! You will never escape with your life, Mizael.." Vesmir said as he began using his unique ability to cause objects to explode in a burst of telekinetic destruction. He targeted the launch pods, one by one destroying any hope Mizael had of escaping. "Vesmir! Stop!" Mizael pointed his blade straight at Vesmir's face. "You will never stop me.. and you won't kill me. I know you well, Mizael.. you cannot kill." Vesmir smiled. "You're right.. I can't kill you. But you're wrong about another thing.. I can stop you!" Mizael grabbed Vesmir by his robe and threw him aside, disrupting his ability before quickly entering a pod and triggering the emergency launch that would land on any random planet. Vesmir screamed in pain and defeat as Mizael left the planet. Vesmir crawled as the spaceport collapsed around him. Gravatus stood behind him and spoke. "We must leave now". Vesmir whirled around in anger. "THEY ESCAPED! THE BOTH OF THEM-AARGH. STOP THEM!" "They are no threat..." Gravatus said in his cold, steel voice. He raised his hand up and summoned some kind of energy to strike Mizael's pod. It didn't appear to do any damage. "What is that supposed to do?" Vesmir asked questioningly wincing in pain. "Do not question my methods, weakling. The memory of anyone onboard that pod will now be erased. Your friend will know nothing, he is no threat." "And what about Merag?" "The other pod? Already dealt with.. I saw a pod launch and wiped the memory of the life form I felt on board. They will both be useless worms to die out now." Gravatus said before lifting Vesmir up using telekinesis. He touched Vesmir's forehead with his finger, using some kind of magic to see his soul. "Ahhh, you have potential. Much potential." Gravatus said smoothly before Vesmir started to disappear. He panicked as he vanished from his location. He arrived on Gravatus' ship. A few moments later, Gravatus himself with his lightsaber intact arrived and steered the shuttle away from the doomed planet. "How did you do that"? Vesmir asked. "Teleportation. I simply teleported your body onto the ship. You will need cybernetics for your lost limb... my men can do that." Gravatus said as the shuttle launched away. Vesmir was tended by repair droids and given a cybernetic leg as he rose stumbling trying to get used to this new feeling. He limped to where Gravatus was standing and watched as Baria his home imploded and disappeared from existance. Chapter Two: The Mission and Vision Gravatus took Vesmir to his base on the ice planet of Hoth and instantly gave him a mission. "You are to track down the shrine of the Sith Lord named Darth Malak and retrieve his lightsaber." Gravatus said. "Yes, my lord." Vesmir said. Still getting used to his new cybernetic leg, Vesmir limped over to his master and looked at Malak's record. "Who is he?" Vesmir asked. "He was a very powerful Lord of the Sith and he was killed years ago by Darth Revan." Gravatus explained. Vesmir nodded and left on his stealth fighter to Dromund Kaas where he infiltrated the memorial of Darth Malak and used his stealthy skills to take the Sith Lord's lightsaber from its stand. Before leaving, Vesmir saw a replica of Darth Malak's chestfuard and found it extremely "pimp", so he stole it and decided to wear it. Gravatus awaited at the hangar when Vesmir docked and strode down the ramp wearing the fallen lord's chestpiece and cape. Vesmir handed Gravatus Malak's lightsaber. Gravatus just stared through his emotionless mask and nodded his head in approval. Vesmir smirked and nodded. That night... he felt something and awoke with a start. As he woke up, he felt a distant presence. He couldn't tell what it was, but he knew it was something important. Later that day, Gravatus came to Vesmir. "Now, go to The Dark Heart of Voss and create your lightsaber." Gravatus finally spoke and turned away. Vesmir nodded and left again for the mystical planet of Voss. Vesmir rode his speeder across the plains of Voss until he reached the Nightmare Lands. There, a pack of crystawolves attacked him, but he was able to defeat them easily. He strode into the Dark Heart confidently and reached the place where he constructed his saber hilt. "Now all thats left is a crystal worthy of my greatness!" He smirked and looked around, suddenly feeling a cold wind. He heard a voice. "Greatness? If only!" the voice said. Vesmir's eyes widened as he recognized the voice, whirling around he came face to face with his father. "You are dead.. I watched you die!" Vesmir shouted coldly. "Yes.. you watched me die and did nothing to help your own father, Your own PEOPLE!" Malheur raised his voice replying. "They deserved it father..." Vesmir replied, looking down before continuing.. "You deserved it.." Vesmi said. Malheur just stared silently at his disgraceful son. "YOU Abanonded me, chose that worthless Mizael Instead of YOUR OWN SON!!!!" Vesmir roared in anger. "You were blinded by your jealousy.. How could you be my successor if you hate your own people?" Malheur replied, stepping forward. "I loved you my son..." He said, more calmly. Vesmir just growled "You pretended to Love me, and cast me aside when something better came along!" Vesmir shouted, fighting back tears. "You could never be king, my son...." Malheur said softly. Vesmir just stared blankly into space and then turned to his father. "So that's it..." He scoffed and continued "You knew from the beginning that I wasn't destined to be the ruler, It was always Mizael...." Vesmir replied scoffing. Malheur tried to plead with his son, but Vesmir raised his hand and threw him back with a burst of energy. "You, father, were not fit to be king!" Vesmir said chillingly and charged his hands with black energy. Malheur rose calmly and then glowed "You are misguided, blinded by your arrogance." He said raising a energy shield. Vesmir shot forward black energy that struck his shield. Malheur held on and sent a shockwave at Vesmir knocking him back. "I will be the true Barian King, father.." Vesmir said sending bolts of lightning at him. "How can you be a king of a dead world" Malheur said getting sent back. "I will rebuild our glorious heritage and rule it as I see fit!" Vesmir said advancing sending more energy blasts that backed his father into a wall "But first, I will destroy you once and for all, father." Vesmir said sadisticly with a cackle. Malheur rose and charged energy and out came a legion of Barian Ghosts. "If you wish to, try. First, you must get past your forsaken people." Malheur replied proudly. Vesmir just smirked and sprung into action holding his newly built hilt focused his energies through it and struck down each one with glee. Vesmir zapped and impaled several and as they fell to him their energies swirled into his lightsaber forming a blade. Finally, Vesmir had beaten the legion and his blade was black with red energies as he stood before his father. "Dont do this son, I still love you" Malheur replied calmly. "Meaningless words from a foolish old man!" Vesmir retorted before impaling him with his saber and pinning him to the wall. He spoke directly to his face, "After you are gone, I will personally send Mizael to hell where he belongs!" Vesmir cackled evily and focused his energies in his clawed hand and began ripping apart the fallen king's flesh. Malheur groaned in pain as he was ripped apart "Pleasee look inside yourself and see your true self.." He said weakily. Vesmir stopped for a moment and looked at his dying father "This IS The real Me" he proclaimed proudly before he used his power to rip Malheur's body apart and let it fall to the ground. Vesmir stood over his father's dismembered corpse as blood drippeed from his hands and splattered on his cloak and face. He then focused his energies and disinergrated the corpse as its power flowed into his lightsaber giving it become a blood red color. "Well, that was fun." he cackled evily and strode out but not before using his powers to make the temple collapse. Vesmir returned to Gravatus, full of pride and malice. "My Master, I have had a most joyful time creating my lightsaber!" he said smirking, Gravatus just looked at him and the blood splattered around him. He nodded and finally spoke "Your next mission is on Corellia where you might find some intriguing things but your priority target is a jedi.. eliminate her" Vesmir nodded with glee and took his leave. Chapter Three: Confrontation with the Past - I will add this later - Vesmir kills the jedi then meets his old barian friends in a massive battle ending with him getting thrown off into a smokestack. Chapter Four: The Assassin and Infiltration Vesmir awoke with a start clutching his neck coughing, He was in the medical bay where Gravatus was watching "What Happened??" Vesmir asked, coughing and feeling weak. "What happened? You lost, that's what happened." Gravatus replied. "I lost to Mizael" Vesmir said angrily before coughing hard. "How can you be of any use to me if you cant even beat your old friends?" Gravatus said gravely. "Don't blame me.. you're the one who decided to let them live!" Vesmir said "I let them live because they were weak, and if you can't beat them then you are even weaker!" Gravatus responded. "I can do better, But I need more power!!!" Vesmir said, rising slowly. "You will have one opportunity to redeem yourself for your failure.. otherwise, you are useless. Go to the plnaet of Korriban and gather the essences and armor of the fallen Sith Lords." Gravatus responded. Vesmir just stood there, "How does that give me power?" Vesmir asked, scoffing. "You will need force-enhanced armor to more become powerful. You will prove your power to me by holding your own in a lightsaber duel against me " He said coldly. Vesmir stopped and looked down, "Yes Master, I shall do it." He said before he donned his cloak and lightsaber and headed off. "This is so beneath me" Vesmir said sighing as he stealthed around the Valley of the Dark Lords looking for tombs. "I should be killing Mizael, that little fool" He said angrily. He finally reached the tomb of Tulak Hord, He searched and found the casket, he removed the lid with telekensis and took the armor, but as he was leaving a battalion of Imperial Soldiers arrived. "Well, at least there is some fun." He said smirking and drawing his blade. Vesmir proudly left the tomb leaving a pile of bodies splattred across the tomb. "Weaklings.." he scoffed with delight and moved onto the next tomb, and then the next one collecting the armors of Marka Ragnos, Visa Marr, and Naga Sadow. He traveled back to Hoth and presented the armor to Gravatus, who was pleased. "Well done... now take some of the armor for yourself and prepare for the duel." Vesmir looked hesitant, but grabbed some of the armor anyway and wore it. Gravatus looked him and nooded. "Good, now we can begin..." Gravatus said with a tone of excitement in his voice. Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Shadow Origins Category:Fiction